


Mystery of the Naughty Chappy

by PunishedVarmint



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Creampie, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Multi, Out of Body Experiences, Raceplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: Rukia has started to notice a strange feeling in her physical body after she returns from her duties as a soul reaper, so she decides to trail her Chappy-controlled gigai one day to find out what could be the cause. Commissioned by Kinky no Kyoukai.





	Mystery of the Naughty Chappy

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

It all started several weeks ago when Rukia returned to her physical form and noticed it felt a little off. She felt wobbly, walked with a slight limp, and her entire body ached like she had just got finished running a marathon. At first she thought maybe the soul candy was defective, or maybe there was something wrong with the Chappy variant, but she wasn’t willing to switch just yet. The soul reaper merely figured she had exhausted her spirit form so much that it was starting to affect her gigai.

But after it started to happen more and more frequently, Rukia started to get more suspicious. Something was definitely not right, and the problem had to be occurring while Chappy was in control of her body. She started noticing a pungent smell as soon as she resumed control, and finally after her most recent excursion Rukia came back to find her panties completely soaked. The implications were chilling. No matter what, she had to get to the bottom of this mystery.

It only took a few days for Rukia to come up with a plan, and when the appointed time came she swallowed the soul candy and left Chappy in charge of her body. To the gikon, everything seemed perfectly normal, just another incident that required the soul reaper’s attention, and it never suspected that Rukia was actually camping outside with her eyes keenly trained on the door. Finally, after nearly an hour of waiting, the Chappy-controlled gigai strolled out the door and skipped merely down the road without a clue.

Rukia took after the wayward puppet, but she made sure to lag behind far enough as to not to arouse suspicion. She needed to know where this Chappy was going, and so the chase was on down the winding backroads and alleyways of Kakakura with the merry gikon completely oblivious to being followed. Rukia frowned, highly annoyed that this presumptuous thing would act so nonchalantly about taking her body out for a stroll. Sure it wasn’t her real body, but ever since she met Ichigo and started going to his school as part of her cover, Rukia felt a certain responsibility to maintain her reputation. That meant whatever the Chappy was doing reflected upon her, and that would not do.

The false Rukia wandered the town haphazardly, seemingly directionless, and the real Rukia had half a mind to simply stop the gikon, give it a harsh scolding, and then take it back home. Just as she was about to do just that, the soul reaper rounded the corner where last she saw Chappy turn and came upon a completely empty alleyway. Her quarry was nowhere in sight, and with rows of townhouses on either side of the path there was little else she could have gone except straight ahead.

Rukia was about to take to the sky for a better look when she suddenly heard a voice, her voice, coming from behind a nearly fence. “Ohhh, hello boys! Have you been waiting for little ol’ me?”

The soul reaper immediately froze and strained her ears to listen. Another voice answered her, one much deeper in timbre, almost exaggeratingly so. “You know it. Didn’t expect you back so soon after you left in such a hurry last time.”

“Of course I had to come back,” said the Rukia-voiced Chappy. “You see a big belly on me yet? I’m not gonna stop until I’m knocked up! That is if any of you boys think you’re up to the task.”

A chorus of laughter erupted from a nearby backyard. It seems Chappy didn’t come all this way just to see one man but a whole crowd of them, but the exact number escaped her. To that end, Rukia slowly crept over to the fence and pressed her face up to a convenient knothole in the painted wood. From there, she had a clear view of her gikon, which looked positively minuscule compared to the semi-circle of tall black men that surrounded her.

“I like this one,” said one of the men. “She ain’t like the other Japanese hoes at school. This one’s got spunk.”

“At least she will when we’re done with her,” said another one, much to the amusement of the others.

Rukia recognized this building. It was the off-campus dormitory for the school’s international program, and these were definitely American students. She had met a few of them in passing, even shared a few classes with a couple, but Rukia never realized just how many of them there were. Five black men surrounded Chappy, but why they were standing outside she didn’t know.

It seems one of them had the same idea. “Come on, let’s go inside and get the party started.”

“Why wait?” asked Chappy. “I want that big black dick right now!” And with said, Rukia watched her body drop to her knees, pull the biggest cock she’d ever seen out of his pants, and immediately wrap her lips around it.

Rukia was absolutely stunned, watching the whole scene with her jaw hanging open. It was almost impossible to believe, but here she was literally watching herself give a blowjob to a complete stranger! Well at least a stranger to her, but it seemed like this well-hung man was more than familiar with her. _‘No, not me,’_ said Rukia with a shake of her head, _‘That’s not me!’_ Everything suddenly came into crystal clear focus: the soreness of her body, the suspicious fluids, the distinct and unmistakable smell. All of it was because this gikon had been sneaking off with her body to enjoy debauchery, filthy sex with these foreigners!

The thought infuriated Rukia, and she had half a mind to run up there right now and take control of her body back from Chappy, but she held back when she noticed two other men step up and flank the kneeling cocksucker. Curiosity immediately overrode her anger, and Rukia found herself frozen in-place as she watched the scene unfold with rapt fascination.

Two more black cocks came out to join the party, and Chappy immediately reached up and wrapped her two free hands around each one. She wasted no time in jerking them off, never once missing a beat in the way she slurped and bobbed her head on the first dick with well-practiced efficiency. Whatever this Chappy had been up to with her body, or for how long, Rukia could tell she had quickly become a pro at such tawdry deeds. So good, in fact, that it didn’t take long for the lucky stud to reach his limit.

“Here it comes! You better take every drop!” To ensure that she did, the black man quickly grabbed the back of not-Rukia’s black-haired head and pushed every inch down her gullet. The peeping soul reaper quickly covered a hand over her mouth to hide a loud gap as she watched her own throat bulge outward into the shape of his obscene cock. Chappy’s eyes rolled up and she gazed up at the climaxing student as he fired thick, creamy ropes of spunk into her stomach.

But the other men had grown impatient, and they quickly pulled her off their friend’s cock once his load had been spent. “I ain’t settling for a handjob today, girl,” said one of them as he easily lifted up her petite body as if she weighted nothing, carried her over to a lawn table, and laid the girl down on her stomach. Now bent over with her ass presented to the standing hunk, Chappy wiggled her hips back and forth as her skirt was flipped up to reveal her bare, and completely wet, sex. “Look at this, fellas! No panties. This slut wanted to get fucked today.”

“That’s right!” proclaimed the gikon-controlled Rukia. “I came here for one purpose and one purpose only: to get stuffed airtight by big black American dicks!” She looked back at him over her shoulder as she made a show of unbuttoning her shirt before tossing it away, revealing that she also hadn’t bothered putting on a bra. “Now if you boys aren’t going to help me with that, then maybe I’ll just go elsewhere.”

He swiftly swatted her pale ass, prompting a high-pitched squeak from the girl, as he stepped up and rubbed his fat cockhead against her soaked pussy lips. “Well then I guess we’ll have to…” The man suddenly cleared his throat and tried that again, this time with a much deeper and clearly put-on voice. “I mean, if you want dis black dick then that’s what you gonna get!”

“Well then hurry up and fuck me alr—gluurk!” Chappy’s voice was cut off as another man stepped up to her face and promptly shoved his massive ebony shaft into her mouth. Rather than looking annoyed, the false Rukia’s eyes rolled back in bliss and a tiny, happy squeal filled the yard as she began sucking on his member. From behind, the other student thrust forward and slammed the full length of his massive rod up the petite Japanese girl’s snatch.

Rukia couldn’t believe how quickly the entire scene devolved into her body getting spitroasted over a flimsy plastic table, but the truth was right in front of her eyes. This madness had to be stopped, and yet she couldn’t tear her eyes away long enough to do anything about it. Any anger she had felt upon discovering the true purpose of Chappy’s excursions had melted away into quiet curiosity, and now a new feeling was welling up inside her. One that left her feeling confused and anxious about just how much longer she could bear to watch this lewd act play out.

A harsh groan told Rukia that another man had just climaxed, and she could tell from the way he held his hips forward that her body had just received a fresh creampie. Chappy was certainly more than happy about that, moaning around the dick still in her mouth and even speeding up her sloppy worship until it too exploded in her mouth. She guzzled as much cum as she could, but it proved too much and soon the creamy jizz was practically spurting out from the tight seal of her lips around his girth.

The raven-haired soul reaper couldn’t help it anymore. One hand swooped down below and instantly began playing at her pussy. In this spirit form, the burning itch she felt growing inside her was more than real, but any attempts to satisfy it proved far too inadequate. But it was certainly better than nothing, and right now Rukia had to do something, anything to quell her lust. She was grateful no one else could see her because otherwise they might stumble upon the sight of a tiny girl masturbating furiously while peeping through a fence hole. Even if they could see her, right now she simply didn’t care.

She watched with envious eyes as her body continued to receive that treatment she yearned for herself. After Chappy had received both creamy loads, a fresh pair of black men picked her up and set her body down upon the grass on her hands and knees. One immediately settled in behind her and began pumping her pussy with deep strokes, making the gikon howl with pleasure. Like clockwork, a second foreign student found a better use for her mouth on his cock and pushed her head all the way down until her nose was buried in his coarse pubic hair.

They went at her without a single care for her comfort, fucking the short Japanese slut doggystyle in the most humiliating way, and Rukia couldn’t believe how hot it looked. _‘I… I need to stop this,’_ said Rukia’s rationale mind, but another part of her, an increasingly louder part, not only wanted it to go on but wanted to be in Chappy’s place instead. _‘After all, it is my body… It’s only right,’_ she reasoned, completely forgetting there wasn’t anything right about this whole scenario at all.

This time neither men were content to blow their load into their tight schoolgirl cocksleeve and instead pulled out just as their orgasms hit. Rukia didn’t bother to hold back her gasp this time as they rained their spunk down upon her gigai, painting the pale skin with their seed. Through it all, Chappy rolled over onto her back and opened her mouth wide, tongue rolling out flat like a landing strip for their jizz, in hopes that she could catch some droplets. By the time they were done, every inch of her body – from her perky tits, flat tummy, and firm thighs – was covered in cum. She looked like a total whore, and Rukia wanted to be that whore.

By now every man had had a turn with the young girl, and they hurdled together off to the side, completely ignoring the false Rukia as she writhed on the ground, scooping up globs of cum with her fingertip and putting them in her mouth. “Think she’s done?” asked one of the students. “I don’t want to get hit with another noise complaint from the neighbors.”

“Yeah, and I got Ms. Ishikawa’s paper due tomorrow. I can’t be out here fucking some Tokyo slut all day… again!”

A third one nodded. “I mean, I ain’t complaining… But if this girl wants to keep showing up and play out some cheap Internet porno, she could at least not do it on a school night.”

Rukia saw her chance, and she immediately phased through the fence and ran up to her gigai. Chappy, clearly fuck-drunk and delirious, looked up at her from behind glassy eyes. “H-hey! I’m having so much fun right now!”

“Shh!” hissed Rukia with a finger to her lips. “You and I are going to have a talk later, but for now…”

She dove back into her body just as the group of black men turned around, perhaps at the sound of her talking to seemingly nobody. But as sat up on her elbows, Rukia finally got a closer look at her body and the utter devastation they had laid upon it. Cum was leaking from her tingling pussy, she felt it soak into her hair, and every inch of her felt sore and tired. But that didn’t stop her from looking up at the men with big, round, pleading eyes. “Will… Will you fuck me again? Please?”

The black exchange students shared looks of confusion amongst each other. “What’s with the attitude shift? She’s usually not this passive.”

“Beats me. Look, I really got to get started on that report.”

“Yeah, and the kendo club is having a bake sale I said I’d help out with.”

Rukia got up and shuffled forward pathetically on her knees. “Wait, don’t go! I want…” Rukia paused, thinking frantically of how she could persuade these black studs to stay and fuck her brains out. What was it Chappy had said just a moment ago? “I want to be airtight!”

A low chuckle arose among the crowd of men. “Well, we can’t say no to that. What do you think, guys? Should we give this little Japanese slut the black cock she craves?”

Much to Rukia’s delight, they answered by hauling her up and carrying her over to a reclining sun chair. One of the guys laid down on his back and waited for them to drop the naked girl onto his lap. Rukia stared down in astonishment at the humongous cock sticking straight up between her thighs, pointed menacingly at her face, but she didn’t get to look for very long as he swiftly grabbed onto her hips, lifted her up, and made his cock disappear by dropping her sopping wet pussy onto it.

Rukia never imagined this day would end up with herself bouncing on some random student’s cock, but here she was frantically doing just that and crying out her love for it all the same. “I can’t believe how good this feels! Fuck me, use me! I… I can’t get enough of this black cock!”

“Good because you’re about to get some more,” snickered a voice from behind as Rukia felt another man’s cockhead probe against her ass.

“Wait!” she shouted. “Not there!”

“What did you think airtight meant?” he asked as the fat tip sank into her sphincter. “Besides, you had like two of us up your ass last week.”

_‘Did I?!’_ wondered Rukia, but she didn’t have time to think about it as she felt every hot inch slide up her anus until his hips slapped up against her buttocks. The raw sensation of having such a ridiculously thick cock shoved up her ass for the first time – well at least the first time to her – was so startling that she momentarily forget about the black cock lodged inside her pussy. That is until he started thrusting upward, bouncing the petite girl on his lap, and together he and his friend railed the shivering soul reaper’s holes.

The black-haired girl straight ahegao’d on the spot, her eyes going cross as a fierce orgasm ripped through her entire body upon being double stuffed by two black cocks. The pleasure from getting fucked in the ass and pussy simultaneously was maddening enough, but she was swiftly carried away to such blissful heights that she couldn’t help but cry out with a throat-rending scream. Her petite body twitched and convulsed, sandwiched between the two studs as they rutted away, filling the backyard with the harsh slapping of skin-on-skin mingled with Rukia’s obscenely lewd moans.

“Someone shut her up,” grunted the man thrusting away at her ass, which was clenching so tightly through her orgasm that he was almost afraid she’d rip it off. “Before the neighbors check what’s up.”

Rukia’s eyes rolled to look upward as another black man stepped up to the challenge, slapping the underside of his shaft against her outstretched tongue. “Don’t worry, I got what this little whore needs.”

She couldn’t possibly stop herself from begging, even amidst her mind-numbing delirium. “Please cum in my mouth this time!” she pleaded. “Don’t let it go to waste! I need every last drop!”

He silenced her by jamming his cock into her open mouth. Rukia had expected him to go slow, but instead she found herself on the receiving end of a furious black shaft reaming out her throat, much like she had seen earlier with Chappy. But she found that being throatfucked to be much, much more enjoyable than watching, and she desperately wiggled her pinned tongue against his dick in appreciation as he rammed his crotch into her face again and again.

The two cocks slamming her ass and pussy were certainly not forgotten about, and they made it much more difficult for Rukia to ignore as they start to cum. The tiny girl flailed about as they held her down to the hilt, filling her entire lower body with their absurdly long dicks, and began redecorating her insides with steaming hot spunk. She couldn’t believe they managed to make her feel even more full as the black studs pumped her to the brim with creamy loads that made the backyard gangbang even more sinfully delightful.

Rukia felt the cock twitching against her tongue and instinctively she knew it was about to blow its load. Her lips tightened around his shaft, eager to taste his cum, but when he suddenly pulled out and left her panting with tongue out, she looked up at him with a whine. For her efforts, she received a messy facial, her face blasted with rope upon rope of jizz. Rukia tried her best to catch as much as possible in her mouth, but it seemed the black student was determined to aim for her forehead, nose, and cheeks. Even her eyes couldn’t escape the abuse, and she blinked awkwardly as cumshots clung to her eyelashes. When the downpour was finally finished, they pulled her off their flaccid cocks and dropped her onto the grassy lawn.

“You didn’t…. You didn’t cum in my mouth,” whined Rukia as she crawled on her hands and knees to one of the standing men. She sat up and quickly wrapped her lips around his turgid member, slurping at the fat tip. This one had been inside of her pussy earlier, and she could taste herself all over it, which only made her even more desperate in such sloppy worship. When she pulled her lips off with a wet pop, Rukia giggled almost drunkenly as she looked up at all the men circling her. “You’re going to have to make it up to me. All of you.”


End file.
